NYNTM CYCLE 1
'''Kim Kardashians''' ''First aired: September,7 2011'' Girls came to there new house in Los Angelis.From the very first photoshoot they have to posing whit swimsuits. Then the judges and the guest judge Kim Kardashians making a delebaration *'''First call-out:''' Monique Weingart *'''Bottom four:''' Ondrei Edwards, Samantha Francis, Sarah Dankleman & Lluvy Gomez *'''Elimaneidet:''' Ondrei Edwards, Samantha Francis, Sarah Dankleman *'''Featured photographer:''' Nigel Barker *'''Special guests:''' Kim Kadashians '''Vendela''' ''First aired: September,30 2011'' Girls do a black & white beauty photo shoot. The judges and the guest judge Vendela make delebaration *'''First call-out:''' Kayla Ferrel *'''Bottom two:''' Jael Strauss & Kristi Grommet *'''Elimaneidet:''' Kristi Gromett *'''Featured photographer:''' Mike Rosenthal *'''Special guests:''' Vendela, Mike Rosenthal *'''Cover Girl of the week:''' Nik Pace '''Kristin Cavallari''' ''First aired: Octoberber,7 2011'' Girls posing whit male models in their photoshoot. The judges and the guest judge Kristin Cavallari make delebaration. *'''First call-out:''' Monique Weingart *'''Bottom two:''' Jael Strauss & Yaya DaCosta *'''Elimaneidet:''' Yaya DaCosta *'''Featured photographer:''' Mathew Jordan Smith *'''Special guests:''' Kristin Cavallari, Mathew Jordan Smith *'''Cover Girl of the week:''' Mikaela Schipani '''Tyson Beckford''' ''First aired: Octoberber,14 2011'' Girls do a full body photo shoot. The judges and guest judge Tyson Beckford make delebaration. *'''Immune/First call-out:''' Monique Weingart *'''Bottom three:''' Molly O'Conell, Lluvy Gomez & Elyse Sewell *'''Elimaneidet:''' Lluvy Gomez & Elyse Sewell *'''Quit:''' Jael Strauss *'''Featured photographer:''' Sarah McColgan *'''Special guests:''' Tyson Beckford, Sarah McColgan *'''Cover Girl of the week:''' Eva Pigford '''Elle Macpherson''' ''First aired: Octoberber,16 2011'' Girls do a commercial. The judges and guest judge Elle Macpherson make a delebaration. *'''First call-out:''' Monique Weingart *'''Bottom two:''' Nik Pace & Eva Pigford *'''Elimaneidet:''' Eva Pigford *'''Featured photographer:''' Trevor O'Shana *'''Special guests:''' Elle Macpherson, Trevor O'Shana *'''Cover Girl of the week:''' Nik Pace & Monique Weingart '''Janice Dickinson''' Girls did a photoshoot were they have to be sexy. The judges and guest judge Janice Dickinson make a delebaration *'''First call-out:''' Alexandria Everett *'''Bottom two:''' Nik Pace & Mikaela Schipani *'''Elimaneidet:''' Mikaela Schipani *'''Featured photographer:''' Tyra Banks *'''Special guests:''' Janice Dickinson *'''Cover Girl of the week:''' Monique Weingart '''Coco Rocha''' The girls do a photoshoot whit snake. The judges make delebaration whit helping them is Coco Rocha. *'''First call-out:''' Kayla Ferrel *'''Bottom two:''' Jane Randall & Molly O'Conell *'''Elimaneidet:''' Molly O'Conell *'''Featured photographer:''' Francesco Carozzini *'''Special guests:''' Coco Rocha, Francesco Carozzini *'''Cover Girl of the week:''' Jane '''Sarah Murdoch''' The girls do a photoshoot posing outside *'''First call-out:''' Monique Weingart *'''Bottom two:''' Alexandria Everett & Jane Randall *'''Elimaneidet:''' Jane Randall *'''Featured photographer:''' Douglas Friedman *'''Special guests:''' Sarah Murdoch, Douglas Friedman *'''Cover Girl of the week:''' Kayla Ferrel '''Denis Rovira''' The girls posing whit car in there photos. The guest judge and judges make a delebaration *'''First call-out:''' Kayla Ferrel *'''Bottom two:''' Monique Weingart & Dalya Morrow *'''Elimaneidet:''' Dalya Morrow *'''Featured photographer:''' David Ruiz *'''Special guests:''' Denis Rovira, David Ruiz *'''Cover Girl of the week:''' Nik Pace '''Kathy Griffin''' Girls posing in Barcelona. Rhis time judges make a delebaration with guest judge Kathy Griffin *'''First call-out:''' Monique Weingart *'''Bottom two:''' Nik Pace & Alexandria Everett *'''Elimaneidet:''' Nik Pace *'''Featured photographer:''' Ricky Middlesworth *'''Special guests:''' Kathy Griffin, Ricky Middlesworth *'''Cover Girl of the week:''' Kayla Ferrel & Nik Pace '''Calvin Klein''' Girls do a Cover Girl AD *'''First call-out: ''' Monique Weingart *'''Bottom two:''' Alexanfria Everett & Kayla Ferrel *'''Elimaneidet:''' Kayla Ferrel *'''Featured photographer:''' Jim De Yonker *'''Special guests:''' Calvin Klein, Jim De Yonker *'''Cover Girl of the week:''' Kayla Ferrel & Monique Weingart *'''Final two: ''' Alexandria Everett & Monique Weingart *'''Winner:''' Monique Weingart : The contestant won the competition Cycles